finding normal
by TheEvilQueensMistress
Summary: Quinn Fabray just wants to be normal, after years of being a lab rat she goes to Professor X's school for gifted youngsters, will the mysterious Rachel she meet as a child follow her? rated M for future chapters, faberry/Rogue
1. Chapter 1

The small town of Lima Ohio is not a big fan of differences. Citizens are expected to rigidly conform. Church is every Sunday at 11 o'clock and football games are Fridays no exceptions. It's a typical all American town and you could imagine their surprise when little Quinn Fabray grew wings.

Quinn was anything but normal yet she tried so hard to be. Her extremely catholic parents consulted priests across the country to "Cure" their daughter but nothing worked. She was a happy, ordinary five year old, minus the wings which she seemed to have no problem with. They sprouted from her back, continuously growing, eventually stretching seven feet across. Quinn found these wings to be the greatest things ever, if only others saw them the way she did.

But by the time Quinn turned nine she had been poked and prodded more times than her little fingers could count. Doctors went as far as cutting off her wings with the consent of her father only to have them grow back. The whole experience had been tremendously traumatic and not to mention painful.

She had overheard her parents on the phone planning to have her wings surgically removed; that's when Quinn decided to run away. All she wanted was to go to school, have sleepovers, and just generally do things that regular girls do; but with wings.

So little blonde haired green eyed Quinn Fabray opened her first story bedroom window and climbed out. She limped slightly from her tiny feet hitting the frozen stiff ground. Her tears froze to her face as she walked down the cracked sidewalk past superbly manicured lawns.

Quinn has nowhere to go, no family to take her in, and no place to call home.

The night grew darker, the moon illuminated Quinn's pale face giving her eyes green eyes a golden quality. She tentatively takes off her jacket despite the cold, leaning up against an old oak tree in some neighbor's yard. Quinn flexes what remains of the muscles attached to her wings and lets her pure white feathers stretch to their full length. They are already mostly grown back from her parents distorted attempts to love their child although it had only been a few days.

Quinn takes a deep breath letting the cold fill her lungs. She has never been permitted to fly before but tonight the stars are calling out to her, daring her to touch them.

"What are you doing?" screeches a small know-it-all voice from above. Quinn screams, quickly folding up her wings and attempting to put on her coat. "Are you crazy? What if a normal human saw your wings, you would have been in so much trouble!"

Quinn frantically looks around searching for the voice. Finally a tree branch lowers itself carrying a short girl with long, chocolate brown hair. Her dark eyes pierce Quinn accusingly. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten me in trouble too!"

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't know you where here. Who are you?" stammers Quinn. "And how'd you do that?"

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I can control plants."

"You can control plants?"

"Yes, I sing to them and they do as I ask." Rachel says it like it's the most common thing in the world, but for her it is. "And you have wings, yes? I saw them from my spot in my tree. May I ask what you are doing out on such a cold night?"

"You talk a lot." Whispers Quinn. Rachel laughs like it's the funniest thing anyone has ever said to her.

"Yeah I know, my dads say I need to work on it."Quinn smiles sheepishly.

"I'm Quinn Fabray and yes I have wings."

"Nice to meet you Quinn Fabray! Wow wings, how cool is that! I bet you are going to the academy for mutants soon with a power like that. My dads say I can go as soon as I'm old enough, technique there's no certain age but they want me to be ready."

"A mutant academy?"

"Yeah, Professor Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters! It's in Virginia so it's kinda far away but it's so worth it. Only mutants like us are allowed to attend."

"Like us." Quinn whispers to herself. "So you mean there are others out there?" she says more loudly so Rachel can hear.

"Of course! There are tons of us!" Quinn just stands there in awe, mouth agape.

"Do you think they'd let me in?"

"Yeah, why not, your gift is awesome!" Quinn had never thought of her wings as a gift but this strange girl was getting all excited over them. "Can you stretch them out again, I wanna see." Quinn shrugs and removes her coat. Her wings unfold elegantly and each feather sparkles in the moon light. "Woooooow." Whispers Rachel.

"You can touch them if you'd like." Rachel looks up at smiling Quinn who nods. With a shaking hand Rachel reaches out and strokes the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. Quinn's muscles twitches at the contact making her look almost animalistic.

"You are the most magnificent creature I have ever laid eyes on Quinn Fabray." Quinn turns to face Rachel, cherry red blush covering her face.

"I want you to have this." Says Quinn softly. The girl reaches behind her back and plucks a snow white feather. "Never forget me Rachel." Rachel takes the feather delicately holding it up to the moon light.

"I will cherish this forever. And I want you to have this." Rachel hums a slow tune and stretches her hand towards the lone daffodil fighting the onslaught of winter. The daffodil dances over to Quinn and leaps into the girl's pocket. "And never forget me."

"I could never forget you." The two share a fierce hug, refusing to let go until baby icicles formed on Quinn's long lashes.

"I guess I will see you again at the academy." Says Rachel rather enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we will see each other again." They hug again before Rachel skips off into the warm safety of the house waiting for her and Quinn retreats back to the dark.

She trudges back to her bedroom window, having to stand on a fowl smelling garbage can to get back in. Thoughts of Rachel followed her all the way. That morning Quinn eagerly woke her parents and told them about Professor Xavier and his school. That very evening nine year old Quinn Fabray was on a plane to Professor X's school for gifted youngsters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts.

Quinn sat listening as her best friend Rogue go on and on about some stupid boy, Bobby. She let her mind wander and habitually fingered the pressed daffodil in her pocket. Lately she hasn't been able to focus on anything except the girl beautiful girl who saved her eight years ago.

"You aren't listening are you Quinn?" sighs Rogue noticing how distracted her friend is.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind." Rogue smiles knowingly.

"Thinking about that mystery girl from your past again?" she says giving Quinn a playful jab.

"Yeah." She replies blushing, quick to bring the subject off herself she says "I don't get what's so great about Bobby anyway; he's kind of a show off."

"Yeah but he's a show off who actually likes me!" Rogue tosses herself back onto the bed "I can't believe he actually asked me out!"

"Guys Professor X has called a meeting outside!" calls Bobby's voice from outside the door.

"Coming!" Quinn and Rogue scramble out and hurry to the pavilion. Quinn can't ignore the tugging at her heart when she sees Bobby and Rogue whispering in each other's ears and smiling. Quinn stands next to Jean Grey. "What's the problem?" she asks hastily.

"Don't worry this is a good announcement."

"So it's not Magneto?"

"No it's not magneto." Replies Jean laughing at her eager student.

"Welcome students." starts Professor X rolling in front of the crowd. "Tomorrow the school will be welcoming a new student, Rachel. I expect you all to be on your best behavior; that means no practical jokes." He says looking directly at Luke, the class clown. "She will be in third year high school class and be bunking with you Kitty. That's everything; you may go about your business." The Professor rolls away with the rest of the student body in tow leaving Quinn standing dumbfounded.

_Rachel? _ Thinks Quinn. _Thee Rachel?_

SO many times she has gotten her hopes up only to have them smashed down. Quinn dreamt for her long lost friend to come back to her as promised but after years and years of waiting Quinn had almost given up hope…almost.

That night was the longest of Quinn's entire life. She paced back and forth unable to find sleep; whenever she closed her eyes Rachel was right there smiling at her. Quinn played out every possible conversation when they finally meet again over and over again. She wondered what Rachel would look like now and what she had been doing all these years.

Finally early daylight peaked through Quinn and Rogue's bedroom window. Quinn put on the outfit she had picked out the night before; a simple pink dress with white flats. She tossed her hair back and forth giving it that I'm-not-trying-to-hard-to-be-sexy-but-I -am messy look. Finally she slipped the pressed daffodil into her pocket given to her so many years ago and walked towards the front of the school.

Rachel was getting closer; Quinn could feel her energy a little ways off. Quinn closed her green eyes focusing her mind's eye on Rachel letting her instincts wash over her. The scene before her was horrible! There was no time to think, just act, Rachel was in danger!

Sprinting out the front entrance Quinn unfolded her massive wings and took off into the morning sky with Jean and Logan calling after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts

Quinn could hear the teachers screaming behind her but she didn't care. She felt the wind catch her wings as her small, delicate body was lifted off of the ground. _Who cares if I get expelled? I need to protect Rachel. _

She closes her eyes again searching for Rachel in her mind's eye. Exactly 3.7 miles away Rachel and her father's car were brought to a halt by none other than Mystique. Quinn could see the small brunette that is Rachel trying to defend herself against the more experienced fighter.

Quinn beat her wings harder struggling to get to Rachel and her family before it was too late. Quinn could heat the fighting before she actually saw it. It sounded like a tornado. Finally Quinn slowed over the battle site to see Rachel defensively using root to hold off Mystique's formidable attacks. Surveying the scene Quinn noticed Rachel's father's unconscious in the car. First priority- protect Rachel.

Swooping down Quinn kicked Mystique in the back causing her to face plant. Taking advantage of the opportunity Quinn pounced, grabbing Mystique and soaring into the sir.

Rachel, stunned, watched from the ground as the two battled in the air. Quinn struggled to fly high enough and when she finally did she dropped Mystique to her presumable death. Just before hitting the ground the blue woman transformed into Arc Angel and awkwardly flew away. Quinn knew she could easily chase her down but keeping Rachel safe came first; what if others where lurking in the surrounding forest?

Quinn lands with a soft thud next to Rachel. "Are you alright?" asks Quinn tentatively. Rachel had collapsed into a quivering heap on the ground "Rachel…Rachel!" Quinn shoke the girl not knowing what to do.

"Quinn?" whispers Rachel "Is that really you?"

'Yeah, yeah baby it's really me." cries Quinn settling down to a writhing Rachel. "Tell me what hurts." Rachel wails.

'Everything." Quinn looks for signs of injury but only a bleeding gash on the girl's arm catches her attention, it must be something internal.

"What did that woman do to you?"growls Quinn, silently vowing for revenge.

"Rachel? Rachel are you ok?" calls her fathers stumbling out of the car. The girl whimpers curling closer to Quinn.

"Please stay back, Rachel is seriously injured! I am going to take her to the school for medical treatment."

"We can take her in the car."

Quinn laughs "Trust me I'm faster than any car." Quinn lets her wings stretch to their full extent; Rachel's dads scream and fall back. Quinn looks down at Rachel and her heart is torn to pieces. She looks so helpless, curled into the fetal position crying and screaming. Quinn wants to comfort her long lost savior more than anything but doesn't want to make the injuries worse. She carefully supports Rachel's neck and braces under the girl's knees. Rachel desperately wraps her arms around the other girl's neck and her legs around Quinn's torso, holding on for dear life.

"I'm going to get you help,ok. Just hold on tight. Um you might want to close your eyes." Rachel squeezes her eyes closed. "I got you Rach, don't worry I got you." Quinn flies as fast as she can back to Professor Xavier's school. The whole staff was waiting for her on the front steps but she ignores everyone walking past them. Finally she reaches the right people.

"Please you have to help her!" Jean and Professor X nod and they all rush to the medical lab. Quinn refuses to let go of Rachel and vice versa, even as they enter the huge white med. Lab. Quinn lays Rachel on the table, clutching her tiny hand.

"I'm right here Rachel, I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn explains the circumstances to the Professor and Jean and is eventually forgiven. Jean works as quickly as possible and after analyzing the test results she solemnly shakes her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in so long; I've been really sick. Anyways I hope this doesn't let you guys down! R&R pretty pretty please =)**

"Please Jean please! Isn't there any other way to save her?" pleads Quinn. Rachel screams in the distance causing Quinn to wince. "Please Jean, anything!" with sad eyes Jean Grey looks down at the desperate Quinn Fabray, one of her brightest students.

"Shes getting worse by the minute, we can't waist any more time argueing Quinn." The blonde storms around the med lab clenching and unclenching her fists.

"But she is in enough pain as it is!"

"I'm sorry Quinn, I really am but she _will_ die without this treatment."

"There has to be something I can do." Whimpers Quinn, her risolve breaking. Her face crumples and tears run down her pale face. Jean puts her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Just be there for her, I'm sure she'll want you with her during the procedure." Quinn nods weakly feeling useless. Quinn walks over to the table where rachel lies and sits in a chair next to her.

"It's going to be ok Darling, Jean is going to fix you up as good as new."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Says Quinn quickly whipping away her tears, she wants to be strong for her Rachel.

"Don't lie to me Quinn Fabray, I can tell you're lying and I can tell you're scared."

"You talk a lot." She whispers bringing back memories of the first day they met. Quinn stares into Rachel's deep chocolate eyes wishing they could go back to that time when Rachel was happy and full of sunshine.

"Ok are you ready Rachel? Do you understand what is going to happen?" asks Jean approaching the two.

Rachel nods and involintarilly squeases Quinn's hand. "You are going to use your powers to pull the poison Mystique injected me with out of me cell by cell. We can't use pain medication because that would interfere with the poison making it worse. If you don't do this soon I will die. And I can't die because I just found Quinn again." Jean nods.

"Ok Rachel, you need to remain perfectly still throughout the whole procedure, you might passout but should that happen we will continue and you will wake up healthy. I am not going to lie to you this will hurt but no matter what we can't stop once we start so are you sure?"

"Positive." Jean positions her hands over Rachel's head and they both close their eyes. Quinn grips Rachel's hand and Rachel grips back, as if it is the only thing keeping her grounded. The poison that Mystique injected her with was extremely rare and there was no antidote. It targets every single cell in the body and breaks them into pieces. Five seconds into the procedure Rachel starts to scream; quietly at first then louder and louder until it is too much for Quinn to bare.

'Stop, stop, just stop already!" yells Quinn pushing jean away from Rachel who continues to writhe and whimper on the metal table.

"Quinn what are you thinking? There is still too much poison in her she is going to die!"

"Just wait a second ok!" screams Quinn standing defensively in front of Rachel prepared to fight Jean. Rachel continues to thrash around on the table and is severely out of breath. "Hey Rachel." Cues Quinn. "You're doing great." But Quinn's words couldn't past the pain. Ignoring Jean's protests Quinn lay down next to Rachel and folded her wings around both of them. Finally the girl calmed down and molded herself into Quinn's body. "I got you Rach. Are you ok to finish?" slowly the brunette nods her head and Jean continued.

Once it was finally over jean had removed all of the poison and bottled it so they could develop a cure. The older woman left the two girls, who where now asleep, in the safety of each others arms.

XXX

Quinn woke first; her 'birdy senses where tingling'. Just like Spiderman Quinn was able to sense things and had incredible instincts so being the clever person she considered herself to be she created that little catch phrase to mirror Spidey's. Quinn looked down at the beautiful sleeping girl in her arms noticing a shadow cast over the brunette's face. Rogue stood waching the two of them vaguely amused.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" questions Quinn feeling slightly intruded upon.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replies coyly. "Anyway professor wanted me to get you guys for dinner."

"Oh ok." The next few moment where extremely awkward. Quinn kept waiting for Rogue to leave but she kept standing there swaying back and forth. "So um I guess we will meet you there?" Rogue shrugged getting the message.

"Who is she anyways?" Quinn paused, slightly dazed.

"She's ummm Rachel Berry."

"No I mean who is she to you?" so many answers popped into Quinn's head but she didn't know if she was ready to say any of them out loud.

"She's… she's… she is an angel." Quinn finally said. Rogue just snorted and walked away. Once the irritable southerner was out the door Quinn continued. "And my savior, a princess, the girl I have been waiting for my entire life. The most perfect being in to universe." With that Quinn kissed Rachel's tan forehead and ran her slender fingers through the girl's thick hair while whispering her name. Quinn had no idea why she was feeling all these things but she knew that she couldn't deny them.

"Quinn." Whispered Rachel interrupting Quinn's thoughts.

"Yeah baby it's me." Rachel and Quinn pressed their foreheads together as Quinn stroked the brunette's cheek. "You're safe now, Jean got all the poison out."

"Really? So it's over?" Quinn nods in response. Rachel practically leaps and hugs Quinn revealing how closely their bodies are pressed together. After a few moments Rachel pulls back and smiles that beautiful smile that never fails to make Quinn's heart skip a beat.

"Well Profesor X is expecting us at dinner so we should go."

"Can we wait just a little longer? I want to spend some more time just me and you." Quinn couldn't help the way her palms started to sweat or how wide she smiled at that.

"Sure, why not, we are already late so what's the difference." Rachel sighs contently and snuggles closer into Quinn.

"God, I've missed you Quinn." She breathes taking in the heavy sent of strawberry shampoo. Rachel decides that that is now her new favorite scent.

"I've missed you too. You have no idea how long these years have seemed waiting for you. What took you so long?"

"My daddy, Leroy, got cancer. I had to stay home and help."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah it was rough but everything is right now." Quinn instinctually pressed closer to Rachel. "I'm not leaving you again my Quinn."

No one had ever felt this strongly for Quinn, no one, not even her own parents. There was no way Quinn could let Rachel down.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but my life has been really crazy and I didn't have time for writing. Sorry I let you guys down =( I hope this makes it up to you!

**AN2: ** I am looking for someone to take over writing this story for me. There are only a few conditions, Rachel and Quinn have to be together, they have to sing, and they have to meet other glee clubers at the school. I really want this story to continue but I don't think I can be the one to write it anymore; it is meant for someone else.

Dinner had been uneventful. Everyone crowded eagerly around the new girl as she told them about how they valiantly fought off the powerful Mystique. Rachel led the conversation as Quinn took a back seat; she listened to Rachel's beautiful voice pausing at just the right moment and exaggerating certain parts. Once the brunette had finished the crowd slowly dispersed leaving Quinn and Rachel alone again.

"This place is so cool! The people are so nice!" gushes Rachel

"But Rach just yesterday you were attacked by Mystique how can you be so calm?" asks Quinn rather annoyed.

"Is that what has been bothering you? Ohhh. Relax Quinnie, no one can hurt us now that we are in the school. Plus if that blue lady even dares to attack me again, which she won't, I have you to protect me and all these professors. But believe me I am more than capable than protecting myself though I am still a little woozy from those toxins."

"You are rambling Rachel." The girl laughs

"I know, I tend to do that a lot when I don't know what to say or when I have so much to say that it can't come out fast enough."

"Why are you rambling now?" Rachel pauses and her tiny eyebrows scrunch together, Quinn thinks it is the most adorable thing.

"Both. Lets go for a walk!"

Quinn leads Rachel to the garden to spend the few hours before lights out in peace. She knows she is being a bit snobby but she wants Rachel all to herself.

Finally they are standing in a courtyard like area with beautiful flowers and trees. Rachel stretches out her hands and the flowers grow to her. The petals tickle her nose and she breathes deeply.

"Wow." She sighs. The flowers retreat as Quinn walks forward and lays down in the thick grass out of habit.

"Come watch the sky with me Rachel, its beautiful." The tiny brunette saunters over and lays next to the blonde. Their hands are barely brushing, Quinn takes Rachel's hand in hers. To Quinn's surprise Rachel doesn't pull away but instead reassuringly holds tighter.

"This is my favorite time, just before the moon rises and the sun sets."

"Mine too Rachel. Its not exactly dark but its not exactly light either; kind of like people not all good not all bad." The silence that ensues is oddly comforting. Quinn feels as if she has known Rachel all her life when in actuality they had met once eight years ago. Everything about this girl terrifies Quinn but for some reason she can't stay away.

"Show me your wings?' asks Rachel quietly

Quinn stands and stretches her perfect pure white wings. Rachel circles her smiling. She delicately runs a finger down Quinn's spine causing the girl's muscles the flutter which doesn't go unnoticed by the other.

"You are beautiful Quinn, your wings are beautiful. I can't think of anything more perfect than you in this moment." Quinn folds her wings and turns to face the brunette. Her expression is soft and shows nothing but genuine compassion.

"You really think so?" she whispers, tears stinging her eyes. Rachel nods.

"I thought about you everyday hoping that you didn't forget me. I've missed you so much since that day Quinn."

"You are unforgettable. I worried when the image I had of you started to fade but I could never forget your perfect voice. I always keep your flower with me; I even sow special pockets into my clothes for it."

"You can sow?'Quinn couldn't help but burst into laughter. Out of all the things that she had said of course that would be what Rachel points out.

"Yeah but I can't cook."Rachel suddenly turns her back to Quinn and for a second she thinks she has done something wrong. But then Rachel lifts up her thick locks to reveal Quinn's perfect white feather attached to a strand of hair at that nape of her neck. Quinn can only gasp.

"Your feather is always with me. I control the little vine that holds it in place; I will have it until I die." Again Quinn finds herself at a loss for words. She tentatively reaches out and strokes the feather in awe. She can't ignore the way Rachel's skin twitches and warms at her touch. Butterflies fill Quinn's stomach even more than the first time she flew.

Quinn continues to finger the brunette's soft hair and neck until the girl lets out a rough moan. Quinn freezes and Rachel's hands fly to her face in embarrassment

"Quinn I…."

"Shhhh."

Quinn continues her journey along Rachel's next until she is face to face with her. The girl's normally brown eyes turned almost black with lust. "Shhhh"

Quinn traces every line, every couture of Rachel's slender neck before bringing their lips together. Yes they are as soft as they look. Their lips mold together, a perfect fit. The kiss is slow and passionate. Rachel can feel the warmth coming from Quinn's body which is pressed so tightly against hers. She runs her fingers through blonde locks pulling and tugging making the kiss hungry. Quinn bites at Rachel's lower lip asking for entrance which she is soon granted. When their tongues meet it is like waves of the ocean colliding with one another, a perfect blend of power and love.

Finally air becomes an issue and Quinn is forced to pull away. "Wow." She says throwing herself back onto the soft grass. "Wow." Quinn curls up next to her and they snuggle close to one another. The couple kiss slow and softly testing the water. "I could get used to this." Giggles Rachel.

"me too." Replies Quinn.

They stay wrapped in each others arms until lights out and they are forced to part. In this time they see the same shooting star. Ironically they wish for each other.


End file.
